


Action figure theatre: Pumpkin Carving

by DieAstra



Series: Stranger Things action figure comics [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: It's never too early to start with the pumpkin carving!





	Action figure theatre: Pumpkin Carving

It's never too early to start with the pumpkin carving!

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
